Baragon
Baragon is a founding and current member of the [[Earth Defenders|'Earth Defenders']]' '''and is a Kaiju originally created thousands of years ago following the Toba Extinction in order to keep balance to nature and to protect the planet from future attacks by evil Kaiju. Appearance Baragon is a four-legged mammal-like reptilian creature with dark red skin, an orange horn on his forehead, and large, floppy dog-like ears. He also has small head spikes, prominent teeth with large fangs, and stout legs with large claws. The armor plating on his back almost resemble rose petals. Personality Baragon is very short-tempered and quite a smug show-off. He often likes to brag about his strength and prove that he's the best fighter, even if its means bragging to his fellow Earth Defenders. This was demonstrated when he made fun of the fact that Gorosaurus was old when they were fighting off the Dark Guilds Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy. Despite this though, he really cares about his comrades and shows great compassion towards them, as well as always follow Godzilla's orders without doubt. Baragon also constantly likes to get into fights with others, which often leads him to butt heads with Gajeel Redfox. He and Gajeel share a rivalry over who is the strongest among both of them, which at times can get quite heated. He is often described as a battle maniac and has a thrill for battle to the point that even the mere mention of a brawl gets him excited and wanting to tear something up. History Although not much is know about Baragon's past, he was originally a Kaiju created after the Toba Extinction by the remaining seven of the Eight Guardians of Terra in order to keep Terra safe after their passing. Following the battle between King Caesar and Megalon, Baragon along with the other remaining Kaiju went into hiding and eventually disappeared. Synopsis Devonian Arc Baragon briefly appears in a flashback when the Shobijin briefly explain to Lucy Casprell the history of how Kaiju were meant to keep balance in nature and is seen burrowing deep beneath Terra following the battle between King Caesar and Megalon, which marked the end of the the second age of guardian monsters. Baragon appears in Paris and destroys the Arc de Triomphe until he is attacked by Kiryu. The two briefly fight until Kiryu knocks Baragon out with a punch to the face and is sent to the new Monster Islands Research Facility. Near the end of the arc, he is seen on the islands with Gaira and Sanda. Cryog's Revenge Arc Four years later, Baragon is still on the Monster Islands with he and Sanda getting into a small scuffle with Kumonga. Trilopod War Arc Baragon is present on the Monster Islands when the Trilopods invade and kidnap all of the islands Kaiju, including Baragon. He and the others are brought to the Trilopod's hive in Las Angeles until they are freed by King Caesar and retaliate against the Trilopods with Godzilla leading them before they are attacked by Magita. After Magita is defeated, Baragon and the others followed Godzilla back out to sea. Some time following the battle, Baragon and the other Earth Kaiju rally together on the Monster Islands under Godzilla and become the Earth Defenders. Abilities '''Magma Buster:' Baragon can fire a large torrent of flames from his jaws that are capable of severely burning enemies. On occasion, his nasal horn glows and crackles before unleashing this attack. '''Magma Slasher: '''By setting his own claws on fire, Baragon is able to slash into enemies and is even capable of breaking through tough armor.